


Moonlight

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief mention of Tony Stark's issues with stars, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky stares up at the stars, and then he's joined by Steve and Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon, Day 3

Bucky tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. It always blew him away how many stars there were, twinkling up in the sky. A couple of the spots of light might be planes or satellites or something else futuristic that he had yet to discover, and that was cool too, but Bucky liked being able to see the stars. 

“You okay?” Steve asked.

The moon was only a sliver in the sky, but it was enough to light up the planes of Steve’s face as he leaned into Bucky’s view. 

“Yup.” Bucky grinned. 

The rumored evil Bigfoot that was apparently haunting this region of the Colorado Rockies hadn’t actually been Bigfoot - more of a science experiment gone wrong, but all the genetically engineered bears had been rounded up as well as the scientist who was responsible. All Bucky had to do now was wait for the rest of the team to call it done in handing off the rest of the cleanup off to SHIELD, and Bucky wasn’t in a hurry. 

The fight had lasted until just after sunset, which meant Bucky got to sit in this clearing and look up at the stars. 

“We don’t get a view like this at home, do we?” Bucky asked. 

“Nah, too much light pollution,” Steve agreed. With a creak of the straps on his uniform, Steve took a seat next to Bucky. “It’s pretty here.”

Bucky snorted. He leaned over and bumped shoulders with Steve, gently knocking him. 

“You’re a city boy at heart, don’t try to fool me,” Bucky said. 

Steve shrugged and smiled. “Have to say, the only cool thing that I’ve ever seen come from space was Thor. The rest of it - not sure about.”

Bucky looked up at the stars again. He hadn’t met Thor yet. The Asgardian was still off-world, off in the stars. 

Bucky had enough problems coming from humans on Earth that he probably didn’t need to be borrowing trouble from space, but still - 

“Thor isn’t worth it, Cap? You’d break his heart, if he heard you talk,” Tony teased as he walked up in the armor. 

Tony’s armor gleamed in the light, and he looked more like a medieval knight then he had any right to.

Bucky enjoyed the new view, even if he did have to crane his neck to see Tony’s face. 

“Given he’s up there somewhere and can’t hear me, I’m not too concerned,” Steve said, amused, as he gestured up at the sky. 

Tony darted a glance up, following Steve’s direction, and his face froze for a long moment as he stared. Tony’s face didn’t contain a hint of awe, or even appreciation for the starry night. The tightening of Tony’s eyes, the clench of Tony’s jaw - Bucky thought it looked like fear. 

“Tony,” Bucky said. “Come sit.”

Tony blinked and the expression was wiped from his face. He turned back to Bucky, and a smile appeared. 

“I should handle a few more -”

“Sit,” Steve said, waving Tony down to the ground. “Come on.”

Tony hesitated, but just for a moment. He didn’t need any more convincing as he plopped - much more lax than Bucky could imagine anyone else in armor managing - down on the ground next to Bucky. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him over, closer. Steve crowded in on Bucky’s other side. They both knew where Tony’s fear stemmed from, though Tony had only mentioned it the once.

“We should vacation out here, if you two like it so much,” Tony said, his words a bit too fast and rushed. 

Tony felt restless under Bucky’s arm, and Bucky drummed what he hoped was a distracting tempo on the pauldron of the Iron Man armor. 

“Sure, sounds good. Looks nice here,” Bucky said. 

He wouldn’t mind coming back. The stars could be an issue, but they’d have plenty of ways to distract Tony at night. An isolated cabin, with just them - or, as isolated as Tony Stark ever got, which was probably more along the lines of fancy camping with full WiFi. 

That would work out fine, because both Bucky and Steve were too used to living with all the conveniences of the city anyway. 

“We’ll talk about it,” Steve said, because Steve was probably still thinking about the stars and Tony. 

“I thought that’s what we’re doing? I’ll have JARVIS look at our options.”

Bucky laughed and elbowed Steve. Steve huffed.

“Okay, okay. I mean, there’s plenty of places that we could go too if you’re going to finally manage to take a vacation -”

“Rude, Rogers. Besides, that’s very hypocritical.”

Bucky nodded. “He has a point.” 

Steve shot him a glare, and Bucky smiled. 

“You don’t take vacations either,” Steve grumbled.

“Hydra tends to like busting in on those,” Bucky said. 

“Then we won’t go on vacation,” Steve said with a firm nod. 

“Steve -” Tony protested.

“We’ll go on a reconnaissance mission,” Steve said, overriding Tony. “Or… post-mission follow-up, I guess, if we come back here. It’s not a vacation, just a -”

“Stealth mission,” Bucky finished. He didn’t bother covering up his laugh. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever, fine.”

“Find us a nice home base.” Bucky tapped his fingers against the Iron Man armor in Morse Code for ‘please.’ “And then maybe we’ll be able to keep quiet.”

“You don’t find an isolated place in the middle of the Colorado mountains to stay  _ quiet _ ,” Tony huffed. “Not when you finally don’t have neighbors.”

“He has a point,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear. 


End file.
